


第七十一章 Hostias et preces①

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [72]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第七十一章 Hostias et preces①

在随后的两天之中，他们谁也没有走出这间卧房。

起初，他们俾昼作夜地寻欢作乐，像索多玛的末裔那样纵情享受着破灭前的欢宴，仿佛他们的世界就从那张眠床的帷帐起始，到床脚结束。暗红色的床幔包裹着他们广大高远的情感，隔绝了未来的无底深渊。

在第二天晨昏交替的时分，星之病终于开始真正发作了起来。艾汀·伊祖尼亚寸步不离地守着神巫，那种细致、体贴，即使在最为虔敬的爱人身上也难能得见。艾汀不惜施以他最大的力量，竭尽所能想让瑞布斯在病痛之中舒服一些，然而这些徒劳的尝试却是杯水车薪。偶尔，当痛苦少缓的间隙，瑞布斯会以一种深邃而宁静的目光遥望着远方，仿佛他的灵魂已然去向了彼岸，抵达了远离尘寰磨折的虚空之上。

然而，艾汀却仍然没有放弃那一厢情愿的希望，瑞布斯也就苦涩地笑着听凭他的摆布。这位曾经驰骋沙场、以一当百的青年以骇人的速度衰竭下去，目睹到此情此景，但凡有理智的人都能明白：他再没有复原的可能了。这种重症是药石无医的，它只会一日比一日恶化，一天比一天凶横，直到将生命的源泉耗竭，那时，留在这张病床上的，就只剩下一具惨白僵硬的尸体了。

旧时的生理学家认为，我们同时受着两种意志的支配——精神的意志和肉体的意志。肉体是有它的记忆和思想的，有时，瑞布斯会在昏迷之中紧紧地攥着艾汀的手掌，在脆弱躯体的支配下勾留着男人，想要凭借着这点微末的贪恋将自己驻留在世界上。而在瑞布斯清醒时，艾汀却会在他的眼中捕捉到那稍纵即逝的幽光，那种恬静而安宁的眼神，是天国在这世间遗留下的吉光片羽。艾汀说不清楚青年的昏沉和清明哪种更令他恐惧，一种象征着肉体的磨灭，一种则让他窥到了灵魂的凋零，而在死于星之病的人身上，这两种消亡往往是同时发生的。

到达第三天上，艾汀在清晨结束了他徒劳无功的治疗，他不得不正视现实，或者说，命运已经为他们下了终审判决——他的伴侣，那被他奉为神祇的青年，已然走向了他的末路。神巫看着他，对他露出了一个温和的微笑，那笑容安宁、静穆，既没有往昔的刻薄，也没有一贯的傲慢，然而这柔和的盼睐却将艾汀的灵魂推入了一种更加惨酷的境地中。他吻着瑞布斯的额角，扶他坐起身来。

男人低着头静默了半晌，终于开腔了：“殿下，形势所须，我需要出门两日。待我回来的时候，您将会得到一件期盼已久的礼物。”艾汀·伊祖尼亚说着，他的音调温柔而又凄凉，“再会了，我的神巫殿下，希望我不在的期间，您能够善自珍重。良会匪遥，请一定支撑到我回来的时候。”说完，他握了握瑞布斯的手，走出了房间。

傍晚时分，瑞布斯的呼吸已经变得很短促，一阵窒息的干咳将他从昏沉中唤醒过来。他本能地伸出手去摸了摸身边，空荡冰凉的床铺提醒了他——艾汀已经离去很久了。他艰难地撑起身体，想给自己倒杯水喝。这一点日常生活中再平凡不过的小动作，却花了他几分钟的时间，握住水瓶的手止不住地痉挛，他小心翼翼地控制着自己的手腕，却还是把边几弄得一片狼藉。瑞布斯看着从那古董檀木小桌边缘淋漓滴下的水迹，露出了一个苦笑，他已经快要拿不动那只水罐了。

冰凉的柠檬水稍稍缓解了高烧的灼热，瑞布斯站起身来，披上了一件晨衣，又裹了一条厚披肩，纵然如此，他的双唇却还是不能自已地因为寒热症而颤抖。他踉跄着，倒在艾汀书桌边上的圈椅中，随后，面对着空白的王冠纸②出了会儿神。他离着死亡已经这样近了，以前在战场上，他见过无数惨酷的景象，士兵们每天同死神耍着布约特牌戏③——赌输了，一命呜呼；赌赢了，残喘几日。战争从来就不是英雄史诗里所歌颂的那样，它是魔鬼与魔鬼的拼杀，是罪恶与罪恶的撕咬。有时，听着耳边难辨敌友的哀嚎声，瑞布斯会怀疑自己是不是已然落下了炼狱，或者，也许是地狱里的鬼蜮在人世中现了身。他终结过那么多的生命，目睹过那样多的死亡，此刻他自然明白——现在终于要轮到他自己了，那从冥河底部爬上来的惨白幽魂已然扼住了他的双脚。如果不算上弥留的那一两天，他还能清醒地感受到自己活着的辰光，至多只剩下四、五日了。

瑞布斯拿起笔来，蘸了蘸墨水，这是一封打算写给露娜芙蕾雅的信，他却踌躇着，像面对一位久疏问候的朋友一般，窘迫得不知该怎样开场。往昔的记忆疯狂地滋长着，他想起了儿时的露娜芙蕾雅。他第一次见到这个孩子的时候，她才生下来不到两天，那是一个皱巴巴的婴儿，戴着一顶镶着亚麻花边的细绸布小帽，几绺淡黄的绒毛从帽子边缘桀骜不驯地钻出来，她穿着一件绣着雅致纹样的白色丝质小袍，衣襟上疏疏落落地点缀着几朵蓝色绸缎花，领口还系着镂空花纹的飘带，服饰的精美并没能弥补新生儿的丑怪，反而将那种难看的面相烘托得更加昭彰了。那时，年方四岁的瑞布斯已经初具独属于王族的矜持和高傲，这种狂妄的品性也许是从母胎中脱坯出来时，便带上了的。大凡贵族，多半如此，具体缘由或许还丞待生理学家去考究。总而言之，一直作为弗勒雷家的独养儿子被娇宠惯了的瑞布斯颇有些独来独往的倾向，当看到自己妹妹那张猴子一样的小脸时，他不屑地撇了撇嘴，在心中并没有认同这个小怪物享有和他平起平坐的资格。也许是感受到了兄长的嫌恶，还没有睁开双眼的露娜芙蕾雅哭号了起来，婴儿的啼声清脆嘹亮，奶妈玛利亚忙不迭地将孩子抱起来，搂在怀里摇晃着、抚慰着，可是露娜芙蕾雅就是不肯止住啼哭。她孱弱的小手在空气中挥舞着，不停地向兄长的方向抓弄。玛利亚望了望瑞布斯，又看了看露娜，露出了一个了然于心的慈爱笑容。她向男孩走去，跪在地上，把露娜芙蕾雅塞到了瑞布斯的怀里，也许是至亲之间自有一种天然的、源自生理的感应，露娜在瑞布斯碰到她的一刻，就停止了啼哭。几分钟后，她吸吮着自己的手指，坠入了甜梦，另一只手却紧紧地揪着瑞布斯的衣襟，还没有大号毛线针粗的手指鼓胀着，用尽所有的力气扒在兄长的身上。看着这个小怪物如此倔强地依附着自己，这景象极大地满足了瑞布斯的虚荣心——我们并不能对当时年仅四岁的男孩有过多的苛责，须知道，很多最后以崇高的牺牲作结的感情并不一定都有个伟大的开场。“这个可怜的小东西，简直丑到不配做我的妹妹。也许没有了我的庇护，谁也不会拿她当回事儿的。那么我就勉为其难地照顾她一阵子吧。”那时的瑞布斯带着些自负暗忖道。

随着露娜芙蕾雅的成长，那种新生儿的皱缩很快褪去了。待到了两三岁上，她成了一名雪白、秀丽的小姑娘，那双肥嫩的小腿总是不知疲倦地到处跑着，追随着她的兄长。瑞布斯俨然已经忘记了曾经对于这个孩子的厌恶与排斥，每天和他的妹妹混在一起胡天胡地地玩闹，他们在草丛中嬉戏，扑蝴蝶、捉蟋蟀、拣野花，把纱质的钩花袜子浸满青草的汁液和水洼的泥泞。到了露娜芙蕾雅再大一点的时候，他们结成了一个秘密的帮口，将孩童恶作剧的本能发挥到了登峰造极的地步。两个孩子行止荒唐，干着各种轻率的调皮事。曾经有一次，他们在宴会之前，将膳房里调料瓶上的标签完全调换了过来，把黑醋的签贴到酱汁上，把砂糖灌在了岩盐的瓶子里，晚餐上桌的时候，两个孩子推说自己不饿，当看到席尔瓦女王和她招待的近臣们品尝着那些风味别具一格的珍馐时，脸上露出五味陈杂的表情的一刻，瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅捂着肚子，笑得跌到了椅子下面。

露娜芙蕾雅的侍从女官长是一位总是板着脸的，礼仪严谨的女士，她总是阻着公主陪她的兄长胡闹，这让两个孩子颇有些微词。这位冷冰冰的老姑娘每天都会在她的头发上扑些发粉，这给了瑞布斯一个恶作剧的点子。露娜芙蕾雅向厨娘撒着娇，偷出了一些麦芽糖——自从前次的事故以后，他们已经被明令禁止出入膳房了。孩子们将糖块捣碎，混在了女官长的发粉里，他们乐不可支地看着这些糖粉在日光下溶化，把老姑娘那头被发垫撑得隆起的稀疏发髻黏做了一团。那时，菲涅斯塔拉的宫人们完全无法奈何这两名顽童，他们大部分时间，都在女王和宫廷教师的面前装得循规蹈矩，好像小圣人一样，一旦陛下转过眼去，这两个漂亮的天使就瞬间化作了顽劣的小猢狲。

这些桩桩件件都是新历732年至740年之间发生的事，拉拉杂杂，繁琐细碎，不胜备载。而至于这种理性与道德的蒙昧期是如何终止的，各位看客如果读过前文，大概尚能记得其中一二，这些陈年旧事便不必再拿出来絮聒一遍了。

凡此种种都逐一地回到了瑞布斯的脑子里，清晰得宛如昨日。在他寝馈于往事之中的时候，远处的殉国军人修道院敲响了十点的钟声，这种回顾与痴望持续了几个小时，然而在精神世界中静观冥想的神巫却觉得只过去了几分钟一般。钟声惊醒了惑于回忆的青年，他的手颤抖了一下，笔掉在纸张上，墨水在白纸上晕开，殷湿了一大片。瑞布斯将这张纸扔到脚下，略微沉吟了片刻，便运起笔来。

青年在昏黄灯火的烛照下奋笔书写着，间或发出几声干咳，他的手有些哆嗦，几乎用尽了全身的力气才得以落笔，昔日遒劲的字迹在病痛的折磨下变得虚浮无力，泛着一种轻飘飘的潦草。他知道自己必须在当下写完这封信，因为也许是明日，或者是黎明的时分，疾病便可能会夺去他握笔的力气。然而，那样深邃而激荡的感情又如何是这区区笔墨能够承载得下的？他有几次不得不停下来，花了多少力气才再次动笔，缓慢地、断断续续地写完了这封信。在这分别的十二年间，露娜芙蕾雅曾给他寄去了无数封饱含情意的家书，却没有收到兄长的只言片语。这最后的一封信，倒算是他们之间唯一的一次往还。

瑞布斯将这封信晾干后，折起来，随着那块被自己珍藏的怀表，塞进了封筒。固然，世人总有诸多幻想，而现实却常要来和愿望作梗，去向尘寰求全责备是伧夫的奢望，纵然心中尚有洋洋大观、浩浩千言，也难免要在此时停笔了。

在完成了这封家书之后，瑞布斯又抽出一张纸，他撑在书桌上，继续写了下去。

————————

①Hostias et preces：题目为莫扎特《安魂曲》第四章第二段的名字，意为“牺牲祈祷”。

②王冠纸：旧时欧洲的一种纸张，由上面的王冠水印而得名。

③布约特牌戏：欧洲的一种纸牌游戏。


End file.
